the pokemon adventurezack version
by Smurf4
Summary: in pallet town 10 years after ash has left on a pokemon journey a new pokemon trainer goes to reveive his first pokemon from oak... this fic is not kiddy pokemon, it combines some class battling and moderate language, romance etc.. r+r plz!!
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon fan fic  
  
Backround: this fic is set 10 years after ash ketchums adventure, the story begins in pallet town, please review this after reading it to encourage me to continue the story  
  
[dawn approaches on pallet town]  
  
Zack: [snores]  
  
[alarm clock rings]  
  
Zack: [turns] wha????  
  
Zack: [leaps up in bed] ohhhh [rubs head] [looks at clock] oh man half 6!!! I was supposed to meet the old dude half an hour ago!!  
  
Zack: [quickly puts clothes on and runs out of house]  
  
Zack: [runs towards lab] oh man I've been waiting for this day for years [straightens cap]  
  
[at the lab]  
  
Zack: [straightens jacket] oh well hope the old dude still has some pokemon left [knocks on door]  
  
Man: [opens door] yes can I help you?  
  
Zack: professer oak!!! I came here for my pokemon  
  
Oak: [sighs] I think you better come in!!  
  
[in the pokeball room]  
  
Oak: well there are three pokemon here  
  
Zack: all right [opens 3 pokeballs] hey the're empty!!  
  
Oak: very observent  
  
Zack: [angry] don't get all smartass with me pokemon has been!!  
  
Oak: fine if you don't want a pokemon off me then go off and catch one yourself [waves hand]  
  
Zack: all right sorry sorry, so do you have a pokemon for me?  
  
Oak: erm well yes and no  
  
Zack: huh?  
  
Oak: I have a pokemon but well..  
  
Zack: sweet I'll take it!! [grabs pokeball]  
  
Oak: [this I'll teach him for calling me a has been] all right and heres your pokedex and pokeballs so go on and go to the first gym..  
  
Zack: heh heh [puts pokeballs in pocket] I don't need this pokedex I already know it all about pokemon [throws pokedex to oak]  
  
Oak: oh I think you will need all the help you can get [throws back pokedex] did you check your new pokemon yet?  
  
Zack: uh no [throws pokeball] hey!!! Its empty  
  
Oak: [groans] that would be because it is an empty pokeball, feel the pokeballs and the one which you can feel movement within contains your pokemon  
  
Zack: ahhh yeah I got it [throws pokeball]  
  
[small bird pops out]  
  
Oak: yup theres your brand new pokemon  
  
Zack: it's a pidgey!! [expresses a confused look]  
  
Oak: yes very good that will be your pokemon  
  
Zack: but it's a pidgey.  
  
Oak: yeah, yeah I know now go on [pushes zack out of the door]  
  
Zack: I want a different one!!  
  
Oak: if you had got here earlier then you wouldn't have to get a level 3 pidgey no, go!! [closes door]  
  
[door opens again]  
  
Oak: oh and good luck  
  
Zack: does that old man think hes funny!! I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face  
  
Voice: Zack your such a dufus!!  
  
Zack: [turns round] oh man brittney [woah shes looking hot today]  
  
Brittney: so your 15 today?  
  
Zack: yup I've come of age.. [oh man why did I say that!!]  
  
Brittney: so I guess your heading off then.  
  
Zack: [scratches head] yeah I guess this will be the last time we see each other for a while [oh man I wish I could take her with me]  
  
Brittney: you know what I'm going to miss ya!!  
  
Zack: you are!! I mean yeah well this is something I gotta do  
  
Brittney: yeah and oh yeah try not to let josh beat you to a pulp k?  
  
Zack: sorry!!  
  
Brittney: yeah didn't you know he became a pokemon trainer today as well and hes gonna compete in the pokemon league as well, tough break huh?  
  
Zack: [damn Josh, her boyfriend, brilliant at everything so perfect. so sickening] don't worry I'll win the pokemon league  
  
Brittney: [chuckles] yeah sure well best of look [waves] see ya  
  
Zack: [shakes head] all right if I beat josh and win the pokemon league shes gonna fall for me!! [throws pokeball]  
  
[pidgey pops out]  
  
Zack:[kneels down] all right pidgey listen up me and you are gonna win the pokemon league ya hear?  
  
Pidgey: [puzzled look]  
  
Zack: sharpen up your moves buddy cos this wont be a pleasure cruise [clenches fist] look out world here I come!!  
  
[door opens]  
  
Oak: listen zack your first goal is in pewter city against the first gym leader brock  
  
Zack: you think I don't know that!! His geodude and onyx wont be a problem  
  
Oak: [scratches head] I don't think he stills has the same pokemon after 10 years!!  
  
Zack: [not listening] don't worry gramps I'm gonna become a pokemon master and win the ultimate prize!!  
  
Oak: no where have I heard that before [shrugs] and I don't even want to know what your ultimate prize is. well anyway you better get going because the other three trainers set off over an hour ago so you [points at zack] have to play catch up, If you want to talk to me again there is a video phone in every poke-centre  
  
Zack: [frowns] I don't need any help  
  
Oak: fine.  
  
Zack: [walks off] now I'm off to pewter city  
  
Pidgey: [flaps wildly]  
  
Oak: [coughs] arent you forgetting someone?  
  
Zack: huh? [looks at pidgey] oh yeah return pidgey [red light beams pidgey into pokeball] now lets go [leaves pallet town] 


	2. the big battle

on the road to pewter city  
  
Zack: [looks around] hmmm road as far as the eye can see so what kind of pokemon are there going to be around here!! Hmm I gotta find some pokemon as soon as I can..[takes pokeball from pocket] go pidgy!!  
  
[small brown bird appears in a flash of light]  
  
Zack: all right pidgey find me some pokemon  
  
Pidgey: [confused]  
  
Zack: you know sniff out other pokemon or something  
  
Pidgey: [stares at zack]  
  
Zack: ohhh I get it you need some food first.. you must be hungry [reaches in pocket] [pulls out chocolate bar] all right here you go and then down to business [throws chocolate on ground]  
  
Pidgey: [stares at chocolate]  
  
[rustle in the grass]  
  
Zack: huh? [looks at grass]  
  
[Louder rustle]  
  
Zack: stay on your toes pidgey theres something there  
  
[pidgey takes flight]  
  
Zack: huh?  
  
[rat runs out]  
  
Zack: [delighted] hey it's a rattata  
  
[pidgey grabs the ratatta]  
  
Zack: hey hey!! That's not lunch!! PIDGEY RETURN  
  
[rattata falls weakly onto the ground]  
  
Zack: [reaches for pokeball] all right nice job weaking it pidgey!! [throws pokeball] your mine rattata  
  
[pokeball stirs slightly and stops]  
  
Zack: [smiles] all right I caught my first pokemon [takes out pokedex] ok pokedex tell me about my new pokemon  
  
Pokedex: Rattata, the rat pokemon, rattatas are common to roam in fields and roadways and pounce on unexpected trainers, in a battle rattatas are quite weak and regulary struggle.  
  
Zack: weak?? Oh well by training it into a winner it'll prove how good a trainer I am  
  
Voice: zack?  
  
Zack: [spins round] woah josh!!  
  
Josh: it is you!! I did'nt think you would get your pokemon being late and all [flicks golden locks]  
  
Zack: and what about you mister perfect?  
  
Josh: me? [surprised tone] oh well I have just beaten brock and I have captered 17 pokemon already  
  
Zack: [reaches for pokeball] its quality over quantity lets go josh!!  
  
Josh: [laughs] oh you were serious?? Ok fine whatever your funeral [throws pokeball]  
  
[firery dog demon appears]  
  
Zack: [holds out pokedex] houndoom the fire pokemon, houndoom combines dark type with fire type and is not uncommon living in volcanoes and old buildings  
  
Zack: ok a fire type so as long as I keep away from its flame I'm asured of victory [throws pokeball] go pidgey  
  
Josh: [serious] houndoom flamethrower  
  
Zack: [confident] fly up high pidgey  
  
Josh: playing coward?  
  
Zack: [ingoring] pidgey launch a sand attack at houndoom  
  
[sand covers houndoom]  
  
Josh: a bit of sand isnt gonna win the battle for you now houndoom launch a fire spin up into the air!!  
  
Zack: pidgey use gust to blow the fire spin back to houndoom  
  
[fire spins round houndoom]  
  
Josh: ha it wont do as much damage to houndoom as he is a fire type so he has a resistance to fire  
  
Zack: [brittany will be mine!!] pidgey land and charge up a tackle attack!!  
  
[fire spin weakens]  
  
Zack: get ready.  
  
[fire dissapears]  
  
Zack: attack!!!!  
  
Josh: [frowns]  
  
[pidgy slams houndoom into a tree]  
  
Houndoom: [grunts in pain]  
  
Josh: [bows head] good move return houndoom [injured houndoom disapeared in a flash of red light] see how you deal with this go squirtle!!  
  
Zack: [shocked] man just look at that squirtle the muscles on it. I've never seen one like it!!!  
  
Josh: punch that bird to pieces squirtle  
  
Zack: quickly pidgey fly!!  
  
[pidgey narrowly dodges squirtles fist]  
  
Zack: [holds out pokedex]  
  
Pokedex: squirtle the water pokemon usually weak in attack this pokemon relies on its solid defence and mighty water abilities to win  
  
Zack: [looks up] well this squirtle aint a weakling [stares into sky] i wonder how i could defeat it...  
  
Josh: [confused] hey zack!!  
  
Zack: wha?  
  
Josh: [points to battle]  
  
Zack: waaaa!!! i forgot about the battle [looks at battered pidgey on the ground]  
  
Josh: [sighs] listen mate i think you should just forfeit  
  
Zack: I AM NOT YOUR MATE [opens pokeball]  
  
[injured pidgey returns to pokeball]  
  
Josh: yeah thats for sure... i try to be friendly all the time with you but you just throw it back in my face  
  
Zack: [some friend he his... he knew i liked brittney back when i was 12 and thats the only reason he went out with her so i couldnt!!!]  
  
Josh: [returns squirtle] listen we can talk when your more up to it ok?  
  
Zack: [whispers] you bastard...  
  
Josh: what did you say??  
  
Zack: I CALLED YOU A BASTARD!!  
  
Voice: Zack!!! no no theres no need for that!!!  
  
Zack: [shocked] whos there? [turns around] professer oak?  
  
Oak: [to josh] you will have to forgive zack hes new at this game  
  
Josh: yeah i understand  
  
Oak: they cant all be pros like you!!  
  
Zack:[ is oak calling josh a stud or something?]  
  
Josh: [sniggers] ok see ya round.. [walks away]  
  
Oak: listen zack i know exactly what your problem is  
  
Zack: you do?  
  
Oak: and its common for all newbies like yourself  
  
Zack: [how does he know i never had a girl before?]  
  
Zack: [nervous] so what do you think i should do?  
  
Oak: you have to get in there and go the full length [clenches fist]  
  
Zack: [shocked] proffesser!!!  
  
Oak: look i know i know but you have to take risks..  
  
Zack: but what if she gets preg...  
  
Oak: but its the only way to become a great pokemon trainer  
  
Zack:...pokemon trainer?  
  
Oak: yes and by losing a match resorting to name calling wont get you anywhere ok?  
  
Zack: [embarrassed] ohhh yeah .. ok  
  
Oak: [smiles] run along now and remember to give me a call when you get to viridian city ok?  
  
Zack: [scrtaches head] oh yeah sure  
  
[oak walks off]  
  
Zack:[sighs] man i have a feeling this journey aint gonna be easy... 


	3. The fire lizards

Zack: [looks ahead] all right looks like theres a city up there!! [walks towards city]  
  
Voice: hey you are you a pokemon trainer?  
  
Zack: [turns around] huh? [looks at kid slightly younger then him?  
  
Kid: well are you?  
  
Zack: you see the pokeballs dont you?  
  
Kid: [scowls] i guess you are then  
  
Zack: woah!! smart guy [continues walking]  
  
Kid: [runs to catch up with him] you know im a trainer too  
  
Zack: [not intrested] really  
  
Kid: yeah i have 3 pokemon how many do you have?  
  
Zack: 23  
  
Kid: [frowns] you know you could be honest with me  
  
Zack: i know i could but its far more fun to lie  
  
Kid: the names Ryan  
  
Zack: thats just great  
  
Ryan: so you going to face brock?  
  
Zack: yeah...  
  
Ryan: can i come with you?  
  
Zack: no...  
  
Ryan: why not?  
  
Zack: i perfer to be on my own  
  
Ryan: ok so i will give you one of my pokemon if you let me come  
  
Zack: [stops walking] really what pokemon is it?  
  
Ryan: [opens pokeball] [fire lizard appears]  
  
Zack: [eyes open wide] thats a charmander!!  
  
ryan [proudly] yup and it can be yours  
  
Zack: why dont you want it?  
  
Ryan: [opens 2nd pokeball] [bigger fire lizard appears]  
  
Zack: a charmeleon!! way cool!!  
  
Ryan: so we got a deal?  
  
Zack: you bet  
  
Ryan: [hands over pokeball] look after him ok?  
  
Zack: [delighted] sure thing!!  
  
Ryan: [looks to side of road] woah!!!  
  
Zack: huh? its just a stall selling umm.. [looks closer] rocks...  
  
Ryan: [points to sign] it says they have fire stones!!! [runs to stall]  
  
Man: hello there!!  
  
Ryan: one fire stone please  
  
Man: that will be 500g  
  
Ryan: 500g!!! [thats all the money i got but... having that stone would be useful] ok here you go [hands over money]  
  
Man: [delighted] ok heres your stone  
  
Ryan: [inspects stone] this is just a regular rock  
  
Man: tough cheese kid you were swindled get over it!! [who needs team rocket when i have my money making scheme here!!]  
  
Zack: [runs over to stall] hey you give him back his money  
  
Man: if you knew who i was you wouldnt threaten me!!  
  
Zack: who are you?  
  
Man: the name is butch!! former member of the infamous team rocket!!  
  
Ryan: team rocket?  
  
Zack: [shrugs] all right lets settle this with our pokemon!! [takes out pokeball]  
  
Butch: you dont even know who team rocket are and yet you would be so stupid as to challenge a member?  
  
Ryan: dont you mean former member [smirks]  
  
Butch: [angry] all right thats it!!! [throws two pokeballs] go raticate and houndour!! [giant rat and fire hound appear]  
  
Zack: the rules state that only one pokemon may be used at a time!!  
  
Butch: team rocket dont play by the rules!  
  
Ryan: too bad your not in team rocket!!  
  
Butch: you'll regret those words!!  
  
Zack: go RATTATA!! [tiny rat appears] attack raticate with tackle  
  
Rattata: [runs feebly at raticate]  
  
Butch: [starts laughing] RATICATE HYPER FANG  
  
[raticate lays a crunching bite on rattata]  
  
[rattata falls lifeless on the ground]  
  
Zack: .... return rattata  
  
Ryan: lets go CHARMELEON  
  
[fire lizard appears]  
  
Butch: houndour bite attack!!  
  
Ryan: counter with slash!!  
  
[charmeleon sends houndour flying]  
  
[raticate knocks charmelon into stall]  
  
Ryan: my charmelon!!  
  
Butch: my goods!!!  
  
Ryan: listen zack take care of that rat will ya?  
  
Zack: [nods] go charmander!!  
  
[small fire lizard appears]  
  
Ryan: charmeleon use seismic toss on houndour!!!  
  
[charmelon grabs houndour and smacks him to the ground]  
  
Butch: [growls] get up you mangy mutt!!!  
  
Zack: use ember on raticate!!  
  
[charmander dances around spreading flames onto raticate]  
  
[raticate slams into charmander knocking him into a tree]  
  
Butch: all right!!  
  
Ryan: fire spin charmeleon!!  
  
[circle of fire engulfs raticate]  
  
Ryan: return charmeleon [nods to zack]  
  
Zack: return charmander  
  
Butch: what are you doing the match isnt over yet!!  
  
Ryan: oh it is  
  
[flames dissapear revealing knocked out raticate]  
  
Butch: no...  
  
Ryan: pokeball go!! [throws pokeball at injured houndour]  
  
Butch: [shocked] what are you doing!!  
  
Ryan: team rocket arent the only ones who dont play by the rules  
  
[pokeball containing houndour stops moving]  
  
Ryan: [sniggers] NO GET OUT OF HERE  
  
Butch: [returns raticate] you wont get away with this you know [walks away defeated]  
  
Zack: [impressed] woah!! awesome battling  
  
Ryan: [laughs] yeah well come on lets head to viridian its just up ahead!! 


	4. In viridian city

[In viridian city]  
  
Ryan: [stretches] man about time we reached here..  
  
Zack: yeah.  
  
Ryan: I'm gonna go around town for a while so I'll catch up with you later ok?  
  
Zack: oh yeah sure..  
  
Ryan: see ya [walks off]  
  
Zack: [looks round] hey hold on.. does that building say gym on it? [walks to building]  
  
Zack: woah!! It does.  
  
Zack: [walks to door]  
  
Man in black: [angry] WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?  
  
Zack: to the gym where else  
  
Man: not anyone can get it here  
  
Zack: [goes to open door] I'm not anyone  
  
Man: I will be the judge of that!! A pokemon battle right here right now!!  
  
Zack: your on!! [grabs pokeball] GO RATTATA  
  
Man: Go gastly [see through ghost appears]  
  
Zack: tackle it!!!  
  
[rattat agoes through gastly]  
  
Zack: huh? Try again rattata  
  
[rattat goes through gastly]  
  
Man: it's a ghost you moron normal type attacks don't harm it, and now I'll show you!! Night shade gastly  
  
[everywhere goes black]  
  
Zack: HEY I cant see anything.  
  
[darkness goes away revealing rattata lieing motionless]  
  
Zack: waaa!!! Rattata return, now lets see how you deal with this [withdraws pokeball]  
  
Man: I've seen enough [returns gastly] now get lost  
  
Zack: [starts walking away] I'll be back.  
  
Ryan: oh hey Zack I wanna talk to you..  
  
Zack: where did you come out of..  
  
Ryan: [ignores] are you going to pewter to face Brock  
  
Zack: you know I am.  
  
Ryan: yeah well.. I don't think I'll be tagging along.  
  
Zack: [shocked] Why not?  
  
Ryan: [surprised] thought you'd be pleased  
  
Zack: yeah well.. why arent you coming  
  
Ryan: I fought Brock before and well. I didn't exactly win.  
  
Zack: Hey don't worry you can beat him this time!!  
  
Ryan: Yeah well he isnt easy at all,.  
  
Zack: don't worry I'll leave him so devestated after out battle he wont have any pokemon left to fight you so he'll just have to give you the badge.  
  
Ryan: [laughs] all right I'll come with you to pewyter but only to see you get creamed.  
  
Zack: All right come on tough guy. 


End file.
